running ashley
by pfvirgo14
Summary: ASHLEY! a girl who thinks that running is her only solution to her problems!
1. Chapter 1

**(o.k as you know i totally made up this story like around 3 years ago so if you dont like it t hen it doesnt hurt my feelings!)**

Ring, ring, ring the bell just ranged from last period class, and I rushed out of class leaving people in the dust to hurry back home to catch my TV

Ring, ring, ring the bell just ranged from last period class, and I rushed out of class leaving people in the dust to hurry back home to catch my TV. show! Hey slow down girl! Yelled one of my friends. her name is avril we've been friends since we were babies. Why are you such in a hurry? Because I want to catch trl! I said .gosh its not like they'll have reruns! well I like to watch it now! Whatever avril said rolling her eyes.

Well see you later , ill catch you later I yelled not watching where I was going and BANG! I slammed in one of the mean girls. The mean girls were like bullies and they think they are hot, and can get any man they want and all that stuff. there were five of them hillary,lindsay,jojo,raven,and amanda. Then Lindsay pushed me on the ground and said WATCH WHERE YOU GOING BLINDY!.im so sorry I said. NO UR NOT! then she grabbed me by my shirt and punched me in the eye. Oh no Ashley run! said my friend! I kicked her in her crouch and ran as fast as I can while the other mean girls threw eggs at me! RUN ASHLEY RUN RUN AShLEY RUN! yelled avril I ran as fast as I can because I know if I go back then then the mean girls would get revenge!

I ran for a long time threw rain, mud, water, until I felt exhausted and fainted... (dream:im walking up to my walker getting my books then someone in back of me taps me and BANG! one of the mean girls hits me with a algebra book I couldn't see witch one did it because my dream is to blurry .YOUR WORTHLESS AND UGLY YOU CANT BEAT US YOU WORTHLESS AND UGLY YOU CANT BEAT US! THEY SAID YELLING AT ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN!: END OF DREAM) I wake up finding myself on a bench laying out in the sun wet and stinky.ugh!where am I ? I said it looks like im in the middle of no where.i turned to my left and saw a phone booth i walked up to it and digged in my pocket for change. ring ring ring! hello? answered avril hi its me I said slurring. AShLEY IS THAT YOU? ME AND UR PARENTS R WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU WHERE ARE YOU?! uhh I dont know I just took your advice and ran and I waked up here. I said .so much for my advice avril said chuckling.

well im going to see if i can get some help here and ill call you as soon as I can ok?i said ashley let me call the polcie so i can NO DONT CALL THE POLCICE! I interupted.ashley why dont you want to come back home?asked avril. yes I do but I just need some space right now from those mean girls and plus I don't want my parents to find out that I ran away for a really stupid reason, I explained. So your just going to spend your Christmas break out their and not with your family are you nuts? Asked avril. yea maybe I am but I just need space so bye.click! (hung up the phone)(sigh)now finally I can go on my own for a little while!

now where can start I said to my self. then i walked to the side of the street and rosed my thumb out (hitchhiker)it took forever until a truck drove to the side where I was and waved at me to come in.so i slowly walked up the the truck and came in and shut the door.hey sweet thang said the old truck driver man checkin me out. uh hi and thank you I said nervous while holding on to the car handle just incase he does something perverted to me

End of chapter

**So Ashley is in a truck wit a complete stranger………read chapter 2 to see what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

My name is bob said the old truck driver

My name is bob said the old truck driver. oh nice to met you my name is Ashley. oh what a pretty name then he took my hand off the handle and kissed it.i was kind of disgusted from the alcoholic stench left on my hand. so wear ya headin? umm to the west palm beach. why u wanna go there babe? uhh to visit my friends.. I said. Well ur not goin there tonight babe ur goin home wit me!

what? im not goin wit u I want to go to west palm beach! then he locked the doors and started kissing on my neck. STOP IT! i yelled.just relax babe and it will be all over in a sec. NO STOP!then I pushed him out of my way and punched him in the eyes. AHHHHH U FREAKIN DOG!HE YELLED then I noticed something... no one was driving the car and all I remembered was a car right in front of the truck I was in, and we were heading straight towards it at full speed...

(dream:SO YOU RAN AWAY LIKE ALWAYS YOU FREAKIN CHICKEN!!yelled raven the dog of the mean girls. WHAT ELSE AM I SOPPOSE TO DO WQHEN YALL ALWAYS GANG UP ON ME!i yelled back.YES CUZ YOUR A LOOSER AND LOSSER ALWAYS GET BEAT UP!then raven slap me.I fell straight to the concrete floor back first.Then Avril ran up to me.WAKE UP ASHLEY,WAKE UP!Avril yelled shaking me.End of dream.)

Ashely wake up!its me Avril...I heard.Where... am... I?I said slurring.Your in a hospital Ashley I was watching the late night news...and i saw you in the accident scene in tha stretcher.I was soooo freaked out man so I had to call you parents,YOU CALLED MY PARENTS?!I interrupted.YES I DID THEY HAD TO KNOW WHERE THERE DAUGHTER IZ THEY CARE ABOUT YOU!!AND THEY ARE ON THERE WAY HERE!.Great Avril thanks to you im going to be grouded FOREVER!.

Then the doctor knocked and came in.So your finally awake Miss.Simpson?are you feeling ok? (sigh)I guess so...I said.Thats good, you just have a few minor injuries so you will be o.k to go tommorrow.said the doctor in a calm voice.Hey doc do you know what happened to that old man in tha truck with me?

Im sorry Mrs.Simpson,...but he died at the scene...Oh my gosh how in the world did i survive with just minor injuries and he died?I said covering my mouth.I guess the impact was more on his side then yours said that doctor.Or,it wasn't your time to go yet.added Avril.Yeah I guess it wasn't I said laying my head back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the last lace that I would want be at

Back in the last lace that I would want be at. It's ok Ashley you can do it, im right behind you whispered avril in back of me. I sighed and took a deep breath and opened the doors of Hell. When I walked down the hallway everyone was staring at me and murmuring stuff and then I heard someone say did you see her on channel 4 news ….SHE WAS IN THE TRUCK ACCIDENT!! Omg! Theres to many ppl on top of my case! I couldn't handle it no more and ran to 1st period! Wait Ashley! Yelled avril.But I ignored her and went inside.

Ok class today we are going to learn synthetic division. Said my math teacher!Sph blah blah blah sph blah blah SPH!. WHAT! I turned around and Lindsay was surprised that I yelled at her like that. Im sorry! I said quick. You better be! Said jojo. So how did your date with bob go? Said hillary! It must have been bd sicne it ended wit him being killed! Laughed amanda! Then I stood up and yelled ENOUGH!

Then that was the worst thing to do because everyone was staring at me even the teacher! Ok Ashley since you want to talk why don't you run your mouth on teaching u how to do synthetic division? Ummmm well uhhhhh I totally didn't listen to his lecture. THAT DUMB BEEP DON'T KNOW IT TEACHER! Yelled raven. Then everyone started laughing and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out the classroom crying then…..BANG!

Hey are you ok? Said zack. Zack is like the hottest guy in school. Hes lindsays boyfriend. Yes im ok I said rushing to get my books. Im so sorry did I mess up your 100 dollar jacket or your 1000 dollar jeans? I asked haha no you didn't it fine…..


	4. Chapter 4

**ok i know that it has been a while since i updated but whatever lol**

What are you in a rush for? ,said Zack with a confused look on his face. UMMMM nothing I have to go to reastroom i said as i rushed to the bathroom and slammed the bathroom stall. I jsut stood there blsuhing for a while trying to digest on the fact that Zack just said something to me and it wasnt just A WORD it was a sentence , a FULL sentence. As the scene of Zack saying a sentence to me kept replaying in my head, I came closer to the bathroom stall door. My lips pressed the bathroom stall door and I was eventually making out wit hte bathroom stall door. Then the worst thing that can ever happen to me actually happened.

Avril came in the bathroom , not knowing that i was in the bathroom stall opened the door and my lips came crashing down on hers before she can even react to it!. Then something evn worse happpen , while we were in an akward lip lock, Raven the dog came busting in! OH THERE ARE NEW LESBIANS IN TOWN!. SGE SAID AND AS SHE WAS ABOUT TO GET OUT THE BATHROOM TO YELL IT OUT TO THE WORLD,I quickly grabbed her hair to rag her in and shut the bathroom door. All while I was doing this, Avril was still standing there frozen with my red lipgloss all over her lips.

LOOK! ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! SO PLEASE KEEP THIS TO YOURSELF! i yelled desperalty. YEA RIGHT I KNEW YOU AND AVRIL HAD A THANG FOR EACHOTHER YALL JUST NEED TO COME CLEAN ABOUT YAL LRELATIONSHIP AND IF YALL DONT I WILL! she said yelling at me and punched me off of her. THATS ENOUGH ! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN MY REPUTATION YELLED AVRIL . OH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO D OABOUT THAT LESBO!? AAFTER RAVEN YELLED THAT , avril grabbed a hard soap and threw it at raven with a force so hard that it knocked her out!. OMG AVRIL WHAT DI D YOU DO?! something that should of been done a long time a go ashley. she said calmly. What are we going to do avril? people are going to think shes dead! . Then a sneaky exspression showed up on Avril on her face. I looked at her dumbfolded. lets get her back for everything she done to you! oh lord i said as i slapped my face. lets have fun with her said avril as she was reachin in her purse....


End file.
